


The secret moves and positions of different hugs

by ItsJina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sam makes just a small appearance sorry!), Confused Castiel, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, M/M, hug bear dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJina/pseuds/ItsJina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shows Cas different kinds of hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The secret moves and positions of different hugs

When Cas hugged him, he must’ve blanked.

Really bad.

To the point where he can’t figure out if it had actually happened or not.

He was still standing in shock after Cas looked at him strangely, mumbled, “You didn’t hug back,” and stalked off to Sam with complaints.

It was really weird. Really unexpected.

Kinda nice.

He can’t recall the last time Cas has initiated a hug or when Cas has hugged back—probably never—but a sly smile grew on his face as some ideas ran through his head.

"Cas, come here," he said gruffly, turning around and heading toward his room. No doubt Sam was giving them both looks, but he ignored it.

There was a pause, but then footsteps followed, and Dean smiled.

He stopped in front of his door and turned to Cas. Here, at the very least, they had a bit of privacy, hidden from sight.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Come here," he answered and pulled him into a tight embrace. He chuckled as Cas grunted at the sudden hug, but then his arms wrapped around him and Dean’s smile grew wider.

When he pulled apart, he deliberately let his hands slid down Cas’s arms, who noticed with one quick glance, but didn’t question it. The easy acceptance of the intimate touch both baffled and pleased Dean.

Before he thought it through completely, “Hey Cas, did you know there’s a lot of different kinds of hugs?”

"There is?" Cas squinted at him, either from confusion or suspicion or maybe both.

Dean puffed up his chest, “Yes, I’ll show you.”

He yanked Cas into another hug, the same as before, one arm over the shoulder, one arm under the armpit, head on the right, “This is a ‘I’m happy to see you’ hug,” and pulled away. “Got it?”

Cas’s eyes widened and he nodded. “Yes. I was happy to see you, so I hugged you like that. That makes sense.”

"Good," Dean said. "Now, this one is called the ‘I miss you’ hug."

He stepped forward, hesitantly, but Cas’s eyes was wide still and completely trusting and believing. Something inside of him ached, and he pulled Cas into a hug, arms around Cas’s shoulders, with his face tucked into Cas’s neck. He stayed like that for a few seconds, just breathing, and was about to prompt Cas to hug back when Cas hugged his waist and rested his face in Dean’s neck.

_Oh._  He trembled, not expecting to feel this overwhelmed by a _hug_. He had started this whole thing, but he didn’t expect to feel like this. Fuck.

After a moment, he pulled away before it could get too awkward. With a cough, he continued, “Right. So there’s that. Then there’s also the ‘I thought I lost you’ hug.”

He grabbed the back of Cas’s head and pulled it forward, leaning his forehead against his’s, with one hand holding onto Cas’s neck. They were inches apart. Dean closed his eyes, concentrating on the feel of Cas, the weight, the soft pokes from his hair. Hands crept up on his neck and the back of his shoulder and Dean smiled.

"But, we’re not hugging each other," Cas whispered, his breaths brushing against Dean’s lips. "Is it still considered a hug?"

"Yes." In Dean’s book anyways.

"Hmm, okay."

After another moment of that, he pulled away, hands slipping over Cas’s collarbone before dropping away completely, and ah—Cas shivered.

There it was.

Dean stood straighter, lifted his chin a little higher, “Okay, now, this kind of hug is reserved for special occasions only, all right?”

Cas blinked, squared his jaw, and nodded grimly. “I’m ready.”

He laughed quietly, not wanting to grab the attention of anyone else in the bunker, especially for what he was about to do next, and pulled Cas into a special kind of hug: one hand on his waist, one hand at the nape of his neck, and a pair of lips smacked on the other’s. So shocked, Cas seized up and tilted backward, but Dean pulled him forward, moving his lips, encouraging.

Finally, Cas melted, as if sighing with relief, and returned his kiss. His arm hooked around Dean’s neck with a hand playing with Dean’s hair while the other arm wrapped around Dean’s waist, tugging him closer.

They probably would’ve stayed like that, oblivious to the world, if it wasn’t for the sudden sound of dishes clattering.

"Sorry!" Sam’s panicked voice shouted from a distance, probably the kitchen.

Dean brushed his lips over Cas’s cheek before resting his head on his shoulder with a sigh. “I should go look at that and make sure nothing is broken.”

"I’ll come too," Cas said, pulling apart to look at Dean, but his hands stayed where they were.

Dean grinned, and he pulled away even further, walking past Cas toward the kitchen, “Okay.”

He didn’t go very far because Cas tugged at him and said, “Wait, Dean.”

"What?"

"You didn’t tell me what that hug was," Cas said gravely.

He looked so serious that Dean wasn’t sure whether to laugh or stare. “Cas, wasn’t it obvious?”

Cas paused briefly, considering his words, and then said, “Yes, but I’d like it to be absolutely clear.”

Dean rolled his eyes but answered, “Geez, Cas, it’s obviously a ‘stay with me’ hug.”

"Really?"

"Really."

"Kiss included? It’s necessary?"

"Very necessary. Got it?"

Cas shook his head and Dean metaphorically threw hands in the air in his head and stepped up to Cas and kissed him again, brief and light, but sincere.

"What about that? Clearer now?"

To Dean’s surprise, Cas’s lips curled up into a smirk, almost, and said, “Clear as honey bees,” and walked past Dean.

Dean turned and looked at him, shaking his head, “Now  _that_  doesn’t make any sense.” But he was grinning anyways as he followed after him.


End file.
